Haley's Decision
by Wildly Obsessed
Summary: [COMPLETE]My take on what happens after The Hero Dies in This One. Written right after the viewing of said episode, completely centred on the relationship of Nathan and Haley. Every choice a person makes influences their life, for better or for worse
1. Chapter 1: Nathan Returns Home

**Haley's Decision**

**Summary:** When she told her husband Nathan that she was offered the chance to jump start her musical career (albeit by an attractive singer whom Nathan hated) Haley James Scott was given an ultimatum by her young husband: choose either her dream job as a singer, or him. He told her that if she accepted the offer, that would be the end of their relationship. Haley chose her music. This story follows the events following her life shattering choice.

Nathan ran through the front door and called out his wife's name. Taylor, his wife's sister, walked out from the bedroom and looked at Nathan sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. She's gone." Taylor told him gently. Nathan ran in a haze to their room where the large bulletin of pictures from their wedding party was hung and threw it down. He couldn't believe that Haley had gone with Chris on the tour after he had told her in no uncertain terms that if she went, her marriage would not survive.

Nathan noticed a piece of paper folded neatly beside the bed the two had shared. He picked it up and recognized the writing as Haley's immediately.

_Nathan,_

_You know how much I love you. I've supported you, haven't I? I've been there for you, I've forgiven you, and I saw the good in you. And now when I need you more than ever, when I need you to support me, to encourage me…where are you? I've always wanted to sing. I never thought I was good enough…I never realized it was more than just a silly fantasy. I wanted you to go to the High Flyers; I never wanted to be the reason you gave up your dream. Nate, you can't know how much it broke my heart when you forced me to choose between my lifelong dream and my lifelong love. This is the chance of a lifetime. Michelle Branch wants me to tour with her! I thought you would have understood. Opportunities like these do not come around often. If I don't take this chance…who knows if I'll get another one. Nathan, I needed you and you deserted me. If you truly are making me choose, if you truly don't understand and don't want to support me in this, maybe I don't know you as well as I thought. You don't trust me with Chris. I'm your wife, Nathan! Don't you realize that I could never be with anyone else? You refuse to believe me when I tell you there's nothing going on. You refuse to believe that Chris is just helping me professionally. You don't trust me to be faithful. This hurts me beyond anything. Don't think for a second that I chose Chris over you. I know that's what you're going to believe. If our marriage can't survive this, if your jealously is so over bearing that you really won't let me achieve my dream, then our marriage wasn't that strong to begin with. _

_When I come home, I wish with all my heart that you'll be here. Please, our marriage is too wonderful to throw away. If you do decide to leave and still want a divorce, there's nothing more I can say. Nate, you're the love of my life, my only love…my true love. I only wish I were yours._

_Haley James_

The letter fell out of Nathan's hand as he collapsed on the ground and closed his eyes in anguish. How could this have happened? Those words stung Nathan deeply. He realized he was being an overprotective ass. Haley had been there for him always… And he couldn't understand and support her through this critical part of her life that could make her dream career soar.

Taylor walked in and sat down next to Nathan and put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "It was the hardest decision she ever had to make. She loved you so much."

"She left," Nathan got out hollowly.

"Yeah. Just make sure you're here when she comes back." Taylor said. "Little sis wouldn't leave for nothing. If you love her, you won't give up your marriage over this."

"She's gone," Nathan shook his head; dry sobs escaping.

"She's coming back," Taylor reminded him, "And you've already broken her heart. You better be here to out it together again. Or I will kick you ass. We may not be close, but we're still sisters. Now stop looking as is she went over and had an affair and divorced you. You were the one who made it into such a big thing. Clean yourself up and before you know it, the months will have passed and you can be with your wife again." Taylor stood up with a small smile and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bus Ride

Chapter 2 

Haley stared out the bus window, feeling a mix of guilt, depression, regret, and anticipation. Chris Steller, the man who had started it all, plopped himself next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Haley gave a shrug but didn't move her gaze. She had left Nathan behind…how could she leave him behind? She leaned against the glass and closed her eyes. Would he really leave her for doing this?

"You won't regret this. Your career is finally going to take off, James." Chris said.

"But if it does, will I still have a husband?" Haley whispered quietly.

"Still worrying about the cave man, are we?" Chris rolled his eyes. "This is why you don't get married in high school! Nothing lasts in high school. You would have broken up sooner or later. He was just holding you back."

Haley whipped around and gave Chris a steely glare and snapped angrily, "Don't you dare say anything about Nathan! We are going to last."

"You think he's some dream guy? Where was he at the bus stop? If he actually cared about you he have supported you in this, not insisting you give up everything for him." Chris retorted.

Haley faced the window again and muttered, "He loves me and I love him."

"And you're so sure that's enough?" Chris questioned, "Love alone isn't always enough to keep a relationship together. He obviously doesn't trust you. And he's a jealous and controlling."

"Stop it," Haley pleaded in an edgy voice. Chris went silent but continued looking at the woman beside him.

The bus started up and drove off. For the next two hours, Haley was silent. Finally, the bus pulled to a stop and it was time to get off.

"We're staying here tonight," Michelle told the two before getting off. When everyone else got off except Haley and Chris, Haley stood up. Chris's hands took Haley's arms to stop her.

"Wait." He said. "Don't be upset with me, okay?"

"When did you start caring about what others thought of you?" Haley bit out.

"Since I met you." He answered. With that, he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were amazingly soft and took her by surprise…for a split second, she returned the kiss. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she pushed him away.

"I'm married." She reminded him. Haley looked down and moved around Chris to get to the aisle.

"And it looked like you cared so much about that last time." Chris said.

"That was a mistake. It meant nothing!" Haley snapped before walking swiftly off the bus.

Haley rushed inside the hotel without a backward glance. The words Chris had spoken had jarred her deeply. As she walked, she was petrified that Nathan truly had meant what he said about this being the end of them. She cared about him with all her heart… but she couldn't let this wonderful chance pass by.

As Haley dropped her bags in her hotel room, she realized that she wouldn't be able to enjoy a single moment of this amazing tour if the dread of her marriage being demolished loomed over her head. She bit her lip before grabbing the phone before she could change her mind.

There was no answer. The cheery message the two had recorded on the answering machine sank daggers into heart. "Nathan…please, if you're there, pick up. Please?" Pause. "I'm at a hotel right now… I'm so sorry. I love you with every fibre of my being, I love you. I can't stand being here without you." Tears creeped through her eyes and Haley's voice cracked as she spoke her next words. "Please, Nate, please don't leave me… Don't walk away from our relationship, not now. I had to take this chance, I'm praying you understand that, but the last thing in the world I want is to lose you. Nate, if being here means losing you… I think I may have made a mistake. My cell will always be on, please Nathan, call me as soon as you hear this. I'll come home if you want me to. Or I'll take to Michelle Branch about letting you come here. Please, don't end what we have. Nothing in the world is worth losing you. God, I want to hold you right now. I love you…" BEEP. Haley hung up the phone and wiped away the tears that were falling freely down her pretty face and collapsed on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

Nathan was sitting at the familiar picnic table by the basketball court when Lucas showed up.

"Hey! You okay?" Lucas asked, casting Nathan a sidelong look. Nathan didn't answer. "Nathan!" Lucas joined Nathan on top of the table.

"She left," Nathan croaked out hoarsely. "She fucking left."

"Haley?" Lucas frowned.

Nate explained the story in short fragmented breaths. Nathan ended dully, "You were always hassling me about protecting her… well, she's broken my heart before I got a chance to." Lucas went in to hug his brother but Nathan forcefully shoved him away. "Don't touch me!"

"Nathan. She went off to pursue her dream… She wouldn't leave you for some guy she barely knows, all right? She's in love with you. Call her cell or something, don't let her think that she can't come back." Lucas advised.

"You don't get it," Nathan snapped, "I TOLD HALEY THAT IF SHE LEFT, WE'D BE DONE AND SHE LEFT ANYWAYS! SHE DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO EVEN ASK IF I COULD GO WITH HER ON TOUR!"

"Calm down, okay? Haley-" Lucas started.

"Haley's not coming back," Nathan's voice broke, "And don't you ever tell me to calm down! Go back to Dan's place you SOB!" With that he stood up and strode away, leaving Lucas to stare awkwardly after him.

Lucas sighed and pulled out his own cell phone and dialled the familiar number. The phone hadn't even completed a full ring before Haley answered it.

"Nate?" She burst.

"Sorry, Hales, it's me." Lucas spoke.

"Oh, hi Luke." Haley answered, her voice sounding strained.

"So, I heard you took off on that Michelle Branch tour," Luke said hesitantly.

"Um, yeah, my first concert is in an hour," Haley responded, "I actually have to go in ten minutes to rehearse."

"Thanks so much for the good bye," Lucas chided.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I just had so much going on…I should've called or stopped by but there just wasn't time," Haley apologized hastily. "Listen, have you seen Nathan?"

"Just talked to him. How could you just leave like that? Nate's a complete wreck! I know this was a big opportunity, but couldn't you have spoken more to your husband about it before taking off?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Lucas, don't." Haley muttered in a small voice. Lucas could practically see the tears begin to form in his best friend's eyes.

"Hales, I'm sorry, but you've got to talk to Nate." Replied Lucas in a softer voice.

"I left a message on his cell and on our answering machine two hours ago! He's ignoring me, okay?" Haley snapped.

"I'm-" Luke started.

"I've got to go. Just tell Nathan to call me, okay? Tell him that I love him." Haley told him.

"He's kind of pissed at me…more than kind of." Lucas stated.

"Great, Nate's tuning out both his wife and brother!" sighed Haley. "Please, try to talk to him. You stand a better chance than I do. I really have to go. I love you Lucas, you're my closest friend. I'm hoping you see that I had to leave."

"I'm not saying you did something wrong, all I'm saying is you should've talked it over-" explained Lucas.

"Whatever, okay? Bye." Click.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in frustration. He felt like the entire world was pissed at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Timing

After hanging up with Lucas, Haley washed her face and answered the insistent knocking on her door. As she did so, she saw herself face-to-face with Chris once more.

"Rehearsal." Chris told her. He gave a sideways look at the cell clutched tightly in her hands and continued, "And cell phones and pagers have to be turned off or left behind."

Haley looked at her cell and sighed. If Nathan was going to call, he would've already, right? Besides, she'd be back in the hotel room in just a few hours. Nonetheless, it was with great reluctance and hesitation that Haley placed the cell onto the bedside table.

"Have you been crying?" Chris eyed her. Haley didn't answer as she left the room and started to stride towards the rehearsal area.

When Chris and Haley rehearsed 'When the Stars Go Blue' for the first time, Haley couldn't keep the shakiness from her voice. The second and third attempts didn't fare well either. Chris gave her a look and handed her a glass of water.

"Drink, breath, and stop crying!" He instructed her.

Michelle peered at her and questioned, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Haley nodded quickly and gulped down some water. She gathered herself together and decided to pour out her hurt into the music.

It seemed to be a good method as Haley sang better at that moment than she had ever before. As she sang, silent tears crept down her face unceasingly but her voice wavered no more.

Later that night, when Haley opened for Michelle Branch for the first time, her voice didn't fail her. She outshone herself and got cheers from the packed crowd. Walking down from the stage, Haley's heart was lifted slightly. This was her dream come true… She appreciated it so much. She was sharing her music with the world and the world was embracing her. Why, then, did she still want to break down?

Before Haley could edge towards her hotel room, Chris popped up again.

"You were good tonight." He gave a half-smile.

"Chris, I appreciate all that you've done for me musically, I truly do. You've helped me so much. But please, don't ever talk to my husband again." Haley responded. "Contrary to your beliefs, I don't have any romantic feelings for you and Nathan and I have a relationship that isn't ending any time soon."

"Think whatever you'd like to think, James." Chris shrugged. "We're spending the next 12 weeks together so we'll find out either way."

Haley turned away and moved back to her hotel room. She checked her cell. No messages.

Why wouldn't Nathan talk to her? She had poured out her heart into that message on the answering machine and he didn't care. She had offered to come home; she had begged him to forgive her… Why wouldn't he call her back? Were they really through?

Haley decided to call him again. Once again, there was no answer. Haley sighed audibly and murmured, "Nathan…it's Haley again…Please, I'm begging you, call me back."

A half hour later, there was another knock on her door. It was Chris again.

"What do you want?" Haley snapped. She was feeling like crap and not in a patient mood.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered.

"I'm fine." She told him coldly.

"Haley, listen, okay? You are an okay person and you've got some talent to you. Don't let Nathan bring you down. If he doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you, he's dumber than I thought." Chris said, somewhat begrudgingly.

"Thanks." Haley offered a small smile. "You really aren't as big of an ass as you make it out to be."

"What are you talking about?" Chris said, mocking defensiveness.

Haley's cell rang out interrupting the conversation. Haley took a breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Nathan."

"Oh my god! I didn't think you'd ever call me back, I'm so sorry-" Haley gasped in a rush.

"Now that you're all rosy again, I'll see you in the morning. See ya James." Chris smiled and waved before exiting. Haley gave a smile back.

"Was that Chris?" Nathan asked.

"Um, yeah." Haley replied.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked, his voice sounding edgy.

"My hotel room…" she answered.

"What the hell was Chris doing in your hotel room!" Nathan exclaimed angrily, his voice rising.

"Nate, he just wanted to make sure I was okay! I was a wreck before and he was just being nice," Haley hastily explained.

"Oh, yeah, he goes into your room to _comfort _you." Nathan spat, "I won't interrupt your evening in."

"Nathan, it's not like that!" Haley groaned.

"I knew it was a bad idea to call," he muttered.

"For God's sake, Nate-" Haley exclaimed.

"Go hang out with your boy toy," Nathan snapped, hanging up.

Haley stared at her cell phone in frustration and threw it down on the bed. Why couldn't things just work themselves out?


	5. Chapter 5: The TV Interview

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm focusing mainly on my Summerland fic right now, so my other fics may not be updated as frequently until I'm finished with Summerland. Ugh, after watching last week's One Tree Hill, I got very angry at the show- the storylines always twist into a way that makes me want to hurl something at the screen. I'm actually thinking of giving up on OTH, it just continues to agitate me week after week. Anyways, read and review and thankies to those who have done so.

* * *

A few days later, things were made much worse when Haley and Chris got the chance to be interviewed on TV. They were told not to deny rumours of the two having a relationship. Haley had severely opposed this but Chris had answered the reporter's question of their dating status before she could.

"What? Chris-!" Haley had protested. The camera cut away from them before Haley could finish. "No! Bring the camera back! We're not together!"

"Sorry, hun," the reported shrugged. "Your spot's done."

Haley cringed and slapped Chris's arm, which he had slung around her. "Don't touch me, ass hole." She stood up and fixed Chris with a deadly glare.

"It's gonna be good for the song," Chris told her, "Look, people who know us will realize it's not true. They'll get that it's just a marketing ploy."

"Nathan won't," Haley snapped brokenly. She pushed the hair out of her face and grabbed her cell. Nathan had turned it off. His voice mail wasn't even working. What was she going to do? Nathan would never understand!

Haley was right. Just the next morning, Lucas called her, giving her an ear load of lectures and angry 'how the hell could you's!' She had told him that she hadn't had a chance to protest…that it was completely false.

"Nathan's a total wreck, Haley," Lucas said gravely, "You don't get it! He was really bad when you left but after last night… He was drunk and stoned at the same time! You've destroyed him."

"Can't you understand that it's just a marketing technique? None of it's true! And I tried to deny it, but Chris answered before I could, okay?" Haley crumbled. "Listen, he's not answering his cell and his voice mail's full…are you on your cell?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied

"Could you go over to Nate's and somehow convince him to talk to me? Please, if I don't talk to him now he's never going to forgive me." Haley muttered.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee anything. He's probably hung over from last night," Lucas warned her.

"I just have to talk to him," Haley said.

"Okay, I'm here, hold on a sec," Lucas told her. Haley heard knocking and the sound of the door being crept open.

"Nate?" Lucas called. A muffled groan was heard. "Oh for the- you look like ASS!"

"You would too if your fucking wife just announced on national TV that she was dating some other guy," Nathan growled.

"Are you going to hear her side of it?" Lucas questioned.

"Her side? What could she possibly say?" Nathan snapped.

"She's dying to talk to you-" Lucas started.

"Good. Let _her_ know what dying feels like for a change." Nathan spat.

"Listen, I'll give 50 to talk to her," Lucas pleaded desperately.

"Got that from ol' daddy, didn't ya?" Nathan hissed.

Lucas was getting impatient, "Dude, just hear her out."

"Piss off," Nathan retorted.

With a huff, Lucas strode over to where Nathan was standing by the couch and in a swift motion, held Nathan's arms behind his back. Lucas forced him down and held the cell by Nate's ear.

"Talk." Lucas ordered.

"What the HELL is your freaking PROBLEM!" Nathan howled.

"Nate?" Haley asked tentatively.

"Oh my God, you're not actually doing this," Nathan slurred. "I swear, if my head didn't feel like someone rammed a car into it, I'd kick your sorry ass until you bled to death!"

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. Chris answered the question before I could; you have to know I was going to deny it. It's not true, you know that it's not true, Chris just wanted to use it to attract more people to our music, it's just business." Haley said in a frantic rush. "There's nothing going on, I am and always will be Haley James _Scott_, _your _wife!"

"Haley, he put his arm around you and you didn't react," Nathan sighed.

"I didn't have time! The camera cut off within seconds! Singers and actors do it all the time, okay? You've got to trust me when I say it's just a marketing ploy that Chris used. The moment I can, I'll get the facts straight." Haley explained. "Nathan, I want us to work. I need to make us work! I meant what I said earlier; I'll drop everything and come home if you need me to. Or you can come here."

"Chris was in your hotel room at midnight! Then it appears for the entire world that you guys are in a relationship. How the hell can I believe you?" Nathan snapped.

Haley started crying, "Nate, we aren't together. I love you and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. I don't know how I can make you believe me, but it's the truth!"

By this time, Lucas had let Nathan go and Nate was holding the phone himself. Nathan's voice instantly softened, "Haley, don't cry…"

"You're the best thing going in my life, Nate, you changed me completely-" Haley's voice cracked, "I'd do anything to make you forgive me. Chris and I aren't anything but singing partners. You and me, I thought we were past the stage of second guessing everything, I thought by now you'd believe me. You're the one I married, Nate, not Chris! And I never forget nor regret it." The tears intensified and Haley's voice grew thicker, "How can I not cry when my only love wants to end things? How can I not cry when the light in my world hates me?"

Nathan's voice was now totally soft, "Hales, don't do that, I don't hate you, I never did. No matter how badly you hurt me, I'll always love you. Please, please, don't cry… I never wanted to end anything…it was a mistake, my saying what I did, it was impulsive and stupid and I regretted saying it instantly. But when I ran home to tell you how sorry I was…you were gone." Nathan's throat went dry. "And the only thing I could see when I got home was that bracelet. The first gift I gave you. You didn't even take it with you."

"You said we were through," Haley sobbed.

"And you left anyways," Nathan replied.

"I love you more than anything… just say the word, I'll come back," Haley's eyes were raw, her voice ragged. "It hurts me so bad thinking that you're not going to take me back…"

"You know, even after all this, you want to know the only thought running through my mind?" Nathan smiled through the phone, "God, I can't believe I caused her pain, I can't believe she's crying because of me."

Haley smiled on her end and took a breath. "It's funny, in my entire life, you alone were able to make me happiest… and you alone were able to make me cry the hardest. Nathan, does this mean you forgive me?"

Before Nathan could answer, the phone went dead. Nathan glared at the cell in his hands and realized the battery was dead. Lucas had left to give him some privacy and Nate made a mental note to curse Lucas for not keeping his cell charged. Nathan looked around for his phone but his house was in ruins and he couldn't find it. His cell, too, was dead. Fuck, Nathan thought.

On Haley's end, she heard an abrupt click and a ring tone. He had hung up on her. She felt severely stung and banged her head against the wall. He would never be able to take her back, would he?


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

A/N: Yes, I've finally updated! I procrastinate a lot, I know. But here it is: P

* * *

Lucas found Nathan walking down the street a short while later and jogged up to him, "Hey! Did you and Haley make up?"

Nathan threw Lucas a look, "We might've if your cell hadn't died on me. Don't you charge your phone!"

"You know, you could always use another phone and call her back-" Lucas started.

"I couldn't find mine and I can't find change for a pay phone," Nathan said. "Don't think I didn't try."

"How are you doing…?" Lucas peered into Nathan's eyes and realized it wasn't filled with anger any more, but just simple grief.

"I-I made her cry, man," he swallowed; his eyes were filled with self-loathing and were watering.

"She knows you love her," Lucas soothed.

"From the way I've been acting? God, she thinks I never want to see her face again." Nathan shook his head.

"Come on, let's go to my place, you can use my phone-" Lucas suggested.

"And have the conversation under the prying ears of Deb or Dan?" Nathan chuckled.

"Peyton? Brooke? Mouth?" Luke offered.

"Out with Jake, out with Felix, mooning over Brooke at Karen's coffee place." Nathan replied, "I didn't give up that easily, I checked them all out. Everyone has love issues, God! I mean Brooke isn't happy with Felix, Mouth isn't going to have Brooke no matter how great of a guy he is, it's only a matter of time before Nikki returns to torment Jake, you and Peyton were perfect for each other but didn't make it through, and now even Haley and me aren't together."

"Hey, I'm positive you and Hales will work it through. And Jake and Peyton are fine together-" Lucas protested.

Nathan snorted, "That may be true but come on, tortured artist meets brooding out cast. There were definite possibilities with you two. After I got over being bitter, I was sort of rooting for you and her. After all, like I said, it was obvious to all that you were meant for each other." Nathan paused before saying, "You know, you've pretty much screwed me for life. You stole away my girlfriend then introduced me to the one girl who had ever ripped out my heart."

"If you're going to start on the pity party and have and start listing all the things I've inflicted upon you and how shitty your life is, believe me, I'll win." Lucas said with a small smile.

"Oh come on, Luke, so I had Dan and the money. You had the closest relationship with your mom than I had ever witnessed before and with your tight budget, you learned to be modest. You're the nice guy, and I turned out to be the spoiled rich brat who hardly speaks to his parents. And you get all the pity for what happened to you when really, I've got it way worse. But you let Dan screw all that up, didn't you?" Nathan chortled.

"Stop with the self-pity. It's enhancing your spoiled rich kid thing. And don't go on about what you know nothing about. You have no idea why I did what I did with Dan." Lucas retorted.

"Even if you're being all selfless again, your lack of explanation will make everyone hate you no matter the real reason." Nate shrugged. "Well, I'm off." He hopped off the table.

"Wait, where are you going?" Luke exclaimed.

"Get drunk." His brother called from behind his shoulder.

"What about Haley? Aren't you going to try harder to talk to her?" the blonde asked.

"Why? It's not going to happen. We'll end up fighting again. This world bites and it always will, why try and fight it?" Nate said, walking off.

"Don't you think Haley's worth fighting for?" Lucas shouted. Nathan didn't reply, he just continued on his way. "Nate! Don't just throw this away! Find a way! Don't give up!"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan turned back for a final look. "Nothing does."

"You deserve to lose her if you're not even willing to exert yourself to get her back." Lucas said bitterly.

* * *

Haley couldn't put her heart into rehearsal. She was almost as bad as she was yesterday. When Chris told her to use her emotions to her benefit, and to pour out all the hurt into her music, it only caused her to start crying. Thinking about Nathan, just hearing his name, hurt her so much that she could feel tears forming each time. The other singers were starting to get a bit exasperated. It was incredibly lucky that they didn't have a concert that night.

She had attempted to call Nathan back at least a dozen times but each time, she got voice mail. Why was he doing this to her? She had thought that she was finally getting through to him. She shouldn't have pushed him. That night, Haley tried to rid herself of the day's sadness. She spent an hour in the shower, letting the lukewarm water pelt her, somehow having hope that if she stayed in there long enough, all her mistakes would be washed away. Somehow hoping that the water would take away the tears, turn back the clock, make her turn back into that talented singer who had a wonderful husband, make her transform into the girl she once was. And a part of her wanted to drown. Everything that was wrong with her life surged up in her mind and it felt like each drop of water sinking into her skin was a mistake she had made, or some horrid curveball life had thrown at her. She cried. She cried until all the tears were used up and she was left sobbing dryly. She cried for the loss of her love; she cried for the painful truth that was facing her. Haley had left Nathan for her career but she now saw that her career wouldn't take off without him. He was her muse and she stupidly hadn't realized that her voice wouldn't be quite as magnetic once he was gone from her life. So she had thrown away a deep, glorious relationship for nothing. Haley slammed her hand up to the shower wall in frustration with enough force to draw blood. Still, she remained standing under the water. When the water turned chillingly cold, once the hot water ran out, she still stood.

Finally, when her emotions were released, when she had mourned and sulked and hurt enough, she lifted her hand and turned the water off. For a moment, Haley stared at the floor, watching as her own blood slid down with the water, slowly down the drain. She stared as if entranced, and when all the blood had gone, and all the water and drained, Haley took in a cleansing breath and finally left.

The cut wasn't that large. The pain wasn't immense. She kind of felt comforted with the sting that radiated from her palm, it was a new pain that she could physically touch.

For a long time, Haley sat curled on her hotel bed in silence. Chris hadn't bothered her and Lucas wasn't calling her. Haley supposed they had all given up.

It was nearing midnight when a knock resounded. It was a tentative sound, hesitant almost. Haley didn't even look up. The knocking persisted, slightly louder, more sure. She sighed but dragged herself to the door. She opened it, ready to snap at whoever it was. Who did they think they were, appearing at her door this late?

"Do you realize what time it is?" Haley sniped as she pulled the door open. What she saw nearly made her fall backwards.

"I'm sorry." Nathan was standing nervously in the hallway.

Haley couldn't speak, she blinked a few dozen times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and thought that she must have fallen asleep on the bed. "N-n..a." a strangled sort of garble came out of her dry mouth. She looked at him with great uncertainty; the only thing she wanted to do was embrace him.

Upon seeing the fresh look of hurt and doubt, of fear and shock, on Haley's' face, Nathan let go of whatever hesitation he had been holding on to and instantly wrapped his wife into his arms. A bone-crunching, never-letting-go embrace. Haley started crying again, just when she had thought she had cried more than a lifetime's worth of tears.

The feel of Nathan in her arms pushed the words out of her mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Nate, I'm sorry, I love you, and I'm sorry." The tears flowing heavily down her cheeks, the words were jumbled together and pierced through with pleading desperation. Her fingers held onto Nathan as if she was afraid he might slip away.

"I love you too, Haley, shhh, it's okay, it's okay, don't cry," Nathan breathed, though now he himself was crying openly. "I forgive you, god, do I ever forgive you, I forgive you." The two clung on to each other, a sobbing mess.

"Please, don't ever leave me, don't end this, please," sobbed Haley, not believing his words.

"I'd never," Nathan reassured her, stroking her hair. His tear-filled voice brokenly requested, "Don't you ever take off like that again, don't do that to me, Haley, please, no matter what I ever say or do, don't get on a bus and take off! I love you so much, please-"

It was a full half hour later when the two finally were put together enough to let go of each other. Neither could risk losing the other again, both of them desperately thought that if they ever separated the other would disappear.

They walked into Haley's room but neither was ready to have a conversation. They were both too emotionally charged. All night long, Nathan held Haley to his chest, never letting go. They lay on her bed in a mad embrace, the only words spoken were a refrain of I love yous. It was the most distressed moment the two had ever shared. Explanations, serious conversations, talks about them, all would have to wait for another day. For now, they were together, for now everything was well.


	7. Chapter 7: Promises and Another Goodbye

The next morning, Nathan lazily cracked an eye open. His arm was numb. He blinked and realized that a warm body was nested on top of him. Last nights events resurfaced in his memory and he had to stifle a laugh. Once upon a time, Nathan had woken up every morning to having Haley beside him and now he had been so accustomed to being alone that it actually took a second for him to realize who it was sharing his bed. Gazing down at his wife's sleeping figure caused a smile to play against his lips. This really wasn't a dream. Haley was truly sleeping next to him again. Nathan nodded off again after a few more seconds of soaking in her beauty.

A loud, obnoxious knock followed by an annoyingly noisy crack of the door opening pierced through the air a short while later.

"James, we've got to hit the road in a half hour, and Branch said we've got another interview lined up, and yeah we're together and don't mention Scott…I'm sure he'll get the picture sooner or later. Anyways, get your ass up, I'm coming in so if your naked-well, actually, I don't think I'd complain…but I think you might." The painfully raucous voice of Chris rasped, getting louder with each word.

Nathan's eyes shot up and he saw that the singer was stopped at the doorway of the bedroom. This certainly was not the way Nathan wanted to be awoken.

"…Hey, Scott, so you're here," Chris stated, mildly surprised. Haley frowned at the noise, her eyes fluttering open as his words sunk in.

Haley struggled to sit up and threw Chris a glare. "Get out! God, normally people knock and wait for an invitation! Nate, I'm so sorry, don't think that this happens every morning, ugh- don't listen to anything Chris went on about, Chris-" " Nathan waved his hand, indicating her to stop talking. Haley complied and hesitantly waited for Nathan's reaction. She was clearly expecting anger.

"Haley, stop, it's fine." Nathan reassured. "Chris is a horny ass hole." He turned to Chris and made a flicking motion with his hand. "Okay, you've delivered your message, now go away, she's up. She'll be there." Chris was still lingering in the doorway so both Nathan and Haley turned and gave him a very pointed look. He finally slipped out.

"Nate, I don't have to keep going, I can go home with you-" Haley shook her head and took his hand.

Again, Nathan stopped her. He shook his head and told her, "No, Hales, you don't have to do that. You shouldn't have to do that. It's fine with me. I know that this is important to you and I'm not going to let you give all this up for me." Nate continued softly, "I was a selfish jealous jerk before. I never should have given you such a ridiculous ultimatum."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Haley muttered quietly, "I know that I did. And I never want to do that to you again. Really, you are so much more important to me than this, none of it matters without you. Chris is an ass, and you are the only thing in this world that has kept me going, you are the most important thing in my life."

"I know. Stay on tour." Nathan said simply with a smile. "That was all I really wanted from you. All I wanted was for you to say those words… I never wanted you to give up your dream or anything like that. I just wanted to know that you did care. You just said all I've been needing to hear."

"Nathan Scott, insecure?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah. I am. Whenever it comes to anything related to you, yeah, I'm insecure as hell." He admitted openly.

Haley smiled and playfully hit his arm. "You're so moronic! You've got nothing to be insecure about, you silly twit! I've always felt this way about you, always. I can't believe you've ever doubted that!"

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ear. "I guess you just have that effect on me. I've never loved anything so much…I've never been so scared of losing anything in my entire life. I'm terrified of breaking it, of crushing it, of screwing up…"

"I don't think you've ever openly said that you were scared, Mr Confident Big shot Basketball Protégé," Haley grinned lightly, holding on tighter to his hands. Her face serious again, she told him, "Nate. You don't have to be scared about us. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too."

Nathan exhaled heavily, "I know that, Hales, but I can't help it. I came so close to losing you… God, I thought I would die!" His face crumpled.

"I promise you, I will never leave you. I'll be here for you, Nate; you don't have to be scared. I promise you," Haley let out, pulling Nathan's head to her chest; she rocked him and kissed his forehead. "I promise you."

"Come on, you've only got like fifteen minutes," Nathan pulled away, his confident demeanour restored. He dragging Haley up and giving her a gentle push to the washroom.

"I'm not leaving this room until we're fine," Haley protested.

"And we are. Now get your ass in that shower so we can have a proper goodbye!" Nathan laughed, pointing to the washroom.

"I love you, you know that?" Haley beamed, giving him a quick kiss.

Nate laughed and nodded, "Hurry!"

Haley opened the door to the washroom ten minutes later. Her hair was hastily arranged in a still-wet ponytail and her makeup was barely applied.

"I'm done, I'm amazing, there's no time, oh shit where the hell did I put my-" Haley stammered.

Nathan chuckled and held out her purse. "Here."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, now my luggage-"

"Bell boy came and put it in the bus." Nate supplied. "Your jacket's right there, your novel is in your purse, your cell in your jacket pocket, and everything else is in the bus already. Now come on, you've got to get out there."

"Oh my God, thanks so much, Nate! You're incredible; I don't know how I'd survive without you-" Haley gushed.

"No time!" Nathan reminded with a laugh, guiding her to the door.

"Screw time. I am not leaving you two times in a row without a proper farewell!" Haley loudly objected. She turned around and faced her husband and laid her hands on his arms. "I love you." Haley kissed him tenderly. "Come with me?"

Nathan knew that it was a sincere suggestion. He grinned and felt touched that she would genuinely mention it. "No, Hales, my tutor-girl, you've got to do this on your own. Thanks for suggesting it, though. I know this is _your _dream. Have fun and wow them all, I know you'll come back with a record deal!"

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure." Nathan nodded, kissing her again.

"I'm gonna call you, like, ten times a day, I'm totally making you sit there and listen to at least one of my openings, and you better IM me constantly!" Haley told him.

"Yeah, yeah, go, before they yell at you for being so late!" Nathan said.

"God, I don't want to leave you." Haley sighed.

"Tree Hill will still be there when you're done," Nathan reminded her. "And it'll always hold a place for you. Now go, be a superstar, Haley James."

"Scott." Haley interjected, giving him one last kiss. She cupped his face and said, "Don't let this ever happen again, you hear? No more serious fighting!"

"Go!" he urged again.

"Okay, okay, I love you, I'll see you soon, tell Luke how much I miss him-" Haley answered.

The two embraced warmly and Nathan smiled as the love of his love ran down the hall, wet hair and all.


	8. Chapter 8: Walking into the Unknown

A/N: Oh dear lord, what's this? I've actually uploaded a new chapter for my OTH fic? And you thought the day would never come. Though I warn you, this isn't really a chapter, chapter in the respect that no new ground is reached in anything. As always thanks for reviewing. And OTH is the creation of the WB. Not of me.

* * *

The days passed as all days pass and the future would hold much of which would be unexpected. Hopes floated through the air, dreams fighting for fulfillment. Romance would be yearned for, and break ups would inevitably occur. But when, what, and for whom?

Will Haley James Scott be able to score a record deal and become a mega-hit super star singer? Upon returning home from her turbulent, starry music tour, will Nathan's words have held true? Would her love be able to cope with all that fame brought, if fame did actually go her way? His jealousy and insecurities are growing, and with the possibility of more "untrustworthy" singers wanting to collaborate with his wife, with a legion of male fans wanting to nail her, would Nathan be able to let Haley go on with her work, his faith and trust in her loyalty firm? And as for Haley herself, would fame change her, would the achievement of her secret passion cause her personality to shift? Would Nathan find himself with a diva that believes he is now below her, or would Haley find herself with a controlling, possessive husband unable to trust her enough to let her truly grow and flourish?

Time changes all things and every choice a person makes influences their life, for better or for worse. Whether or not Haley made a mistake in leaving Tree Hill at all, or whether or not she should have divorced Nathan when he showed signs of holding her back will be questions that linger on their minds, subconsciously or not. But no one can know what the future will bring, and fate is a fickle thing. Perhaps this sequence of events would lead to Haley's stardom, Nathan finally going after his own dream, and the surprising strengthening of their relationship. Or it could very well go in the completely negative direction, with Haley's career flopping miserably and her ultimate bitterness at the man who had wanted her to stay home, perhaps the two would divorce the moment she returned home. Perhaps Haley would after all pursue an affair with Chris Keller. Hell, maybe Nathan would decide he wanted to be with Peyton and Brooke again and screw up relations with all three of his closest females along with his brother and Jake.

In Tree Hill, anything can happen, and often does happen. It is Tree Hill, after all. The possible events mentioned are actually pretty tame for the town. Hey, maybe Haley will ditch her career completely and rush home to find Nathan involved in an orgy with every loved and loathed member of Tree Hill. The town has way too much drama for it's own good… Only and always in the one Tree Hill with enough going on to fill up four different towns.

One fight was fixed, and one relationship is, for the time being, strong with warm fuzzies being distributed. The two will drift and argue, get closer and make up, in an unendingly viscous cycle. Or maybe they'll get their happily ever after. Here's to hoping that Haley and Nathan last.

**_End._**


End file.
